24 Declassified: Collateral Damage
| pages=256 | isbn=0061431184}} 24 Declassified: Collateral Damage is the eighth novel in the 24: Declassified series. Timeline Collateral Damage takes place six years after the 1993 World Trade Center bombing, on a Tuesday morning in June, 1999, about a year after Operation Hell Gate and some months after Vanishing Point. The novel also occurs after Nightfall. Summary In a remote corner of New Jersey is a nation within a nation—a refuge for fanatical converts and fervent believers. But within the confines of the secluded Islamic community of Kurmastan, plans are underway to spread fear, death, and untold destruction across America... and to deliver one fatal blow to the country's exposed and vulnerable heart. On the East coast to supervise the activation of CTU's New York office, rogue agent Jack Bauer finds himself in the center of an unleashed hurricane perhaps already too powerful to stop. But if it isn't, in twenty-four hours the U.S. will be brought to its knees by a secret army grown on its own earth. And there is no one Jack Bauer can trust—because the roots of the terror go very deep... and frighteningly high. Synopsis Prologue 7:00am-8:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 A.M. AND 8 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. Jack Bauer travels to the newly-opened CTU New York with Morris O'Brian. He notices a suspicious biker and taxi and is caught up in a firefight within minutes. 8:00am-9:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 A.M. AND 9 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 9:00am-10:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 A.M. AND 10 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 10:00am-11:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 A.M. AND 11 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 11:00am-12:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 A.M. AND 12 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 12:00pm-1:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 P.M. AND 1 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 1:00pm-2:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 P.M. AND 2 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 2:00pm-3:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 P.M. AND 3 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 3:00pm-4:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 P.M. AND 4 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 4:00pm-5:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 P.M. AND 5 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 5:00pm-6:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 P.M. AND 6 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 6:00pm-7:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 P.M. AND 7 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 7:00pm-8:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 P.M. AND 8 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 8:00pm-9:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 P.M. AND 9 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 9:00pm-10:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 P.M. AND 10 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 10:00pm-11:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 P.M. AND 11 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 11:00pm-12:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 P.M. AND 12 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 12:00am-1:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 A.M. AND 1 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 1:00am-2:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 A.M. AND 2 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 2:00am-3:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 A.M. AND 3 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 3:00am-4:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 A.M. AND 4 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 4:00am-5:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 A.M. AND 5 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 5:00am-6:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 A.M. AND 6 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 6:00am-7:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 A.M. AND 7 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. Memorable quotes Background information and notes * Continuity error: Jack Bauer seems to acknowledge the fact that David Palmer authorized the assassination of Victor Drazen. Yet in Season 1, it is made clear that Bauer didn't know of Palmer's involvement. Most likely, this is because Jack had to pretend that he didn't know of Palmer's involvement because of the mission being classified. Appearances *Characters **Layla Abernathy **Richard Abernathy (mentioned only) **James Ahern **Abbad al Kabbibi (mentioned only) **Said al Kabbibi **Ali Rahman al Sallifi **Tony Almeida **Farshid Amadani **Janice Baker **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer (mentioned only) **Teri Bauer **Larry Bell (mentioned only) **William Bendix **Hershel Berkovic **Bettina (mentioned only) **Billy **Bill Buchanan (mentioned only) **Seth Campbell (mentioned only) **Roderick Cannon **Ryan Chappelle **Mary Chestnut (mentioned only) **Abby Cranston **Joseph Cranston **Angelo De Salvo **Rachel Delgado **Dominick **Dubic **Martin Eden **Robert Ellis **Jason Emmerick **Darla Famini **Jamey Farrell (mentioned only) **Fogarty **John Ford (mentioned only) **Judith Foy **Gillian **Clark Goodson **Mike Gorman **Vernon Greene **Ted Guilling **Teddy Hanlin (mentioned only) **Hector **Christopher Henderson **Frank Hensley (mentioned only) **Hocklinger **Moe Howard **Brice Holman **Holzer (mentioned only) **Saddam Hussein (mentioned only) **Jackson **Ben Johnson **Jim Jones (mentioned only) **Kelly **Sonya Klebb **Luddie Kuzma **Archie Lamb **Lei **Douglas Leight **Leroy **Luis **Fredo Mangella **George Mason **Andrew McConnell (mentioned only) **Ibrahim Noor **Chloe O'Brian **Morris O'Brian **David Palmer (mentioned only) **Darnell Peasley **Petey **Milo Pressman (mentioned only) **Peter Randall **Ronald Reagan (mentioned only) **Emily Reed **Robert Rogers (mentioned only) **Ryder (mentioned only) **Jorg Schactenburg **Shah (mentioned only) **Joe Smith **Alexi Szudamenko **Montel Tanner **Danielle Taylor **Erno Tobias **Tyrell **Soren Ungar **Val (mentioned only) **Vogel **Richard Walsh **Claudia Wheelock **Nathan Wheelock **Hailey Williams *Locations **57th Street **64th Street **Acorn Street **Afghanistan (mentioned only) **Albania (mentioned only) **Ali Baba Casino (mentioned only) **Allegheny County **Allegheny County Hospital (mentioned only) **Alpha (mentioned only) **Atlantic City (mentioned only) **Austria (mentioned only) **Baghdad (mentioned only) **Bartleby Tower **Battery Park (mentioned only) **Beacon Hill **Beacon Street **Belgium (mentioned only) **Beresfield Apartments **Bethesda Naval Station (mentioned only) **Big Dig **Bilson Avenue **Boston **Boston Commons (mentioned only) **Boston Harbor (mentioned only) **Bowery (mentioned only) **Bowling Green Park **Bricktown (mentioned only) **Broad Street **Broadway **Brooklyn Bridge (mentioned only) **California **Cambridge Street (mentioned only) **Canada (mentioned only) **Canal **Carlisle **Cayman Islands (mentioned only) **Cedar Street **Central Park **Central Park South **Central Park West **China (mentioned only) **Chinatown (mentioned only) **Cleveland (mentioned only) **Clinton **Colombia (mentioned only) **Columbian Avenue **1313 Crampton Street **CTU Los Angeles building **Cunard Building **Delaware River (mentioned only) **Easton Medical Center (mentioned only) **Egypt (mentioned only) **Erie Canal (mentioned only) **Europe **Exchange Street **Financial District **Fire Island (mentioned only) **Flemington **Geneva **Germany (mentioned only) **Giants Stadium (mentioned only) **Greece (mentioned only) **Hague (mentioned only) **Hamburg (mentioned only) **Harvard Medical Center (mentioned only) **Herndon Parkway (mentioned only) **Hoboken (mentioned only) **Holland Tunnel (mentioned only) **Hotel Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Howard Boulevard **Hudson River **Hudson Street **Hungary **Hunterdon County **Interstate 495 **Interstate 93 (mentioned only) **Iran (mentioned only) **Ireland (mentioned only) **Italy (mentioned only) **Ivy Avenue **Japan (mentioned only) **Jersey City (mentioned only) **Joe On the Go **John F. Kennedy International Airport (mentioned only) **Jonestown (mentioned only) **Krakow (mentioned only) **Kurmastan **Langley (mentioned only) **Las Vegas (mentioned only) **Lincoln Tunnel **Little Italy **London (mentioned only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Madrid (mentioned only) **Manhattan **Martha's Vineyard (mentioned only) **Massachusetts **McKee's Rocks (mentioned only) **Meadowlands (mentioned only) **Mecca (mentioned only) **Mexico (mentioned only) **Milan (mentioned only) **Milford (mentioned only) **Milton **Montreal (mentioned only) **Mulberry Street **National Mall (mentioned only) **New Haven (mentioned only) **New Jersey **New York **New York City **Newark **Newark General Hospital **Newark Liberty Airport (mentioned only) **North America **Novelty Inn **Oklahoma City (mentioned only) **OTB (mentioned only) **Pakistan (mentioned only) **Palestine (mentioned only) **Paris (mentioned only) **Passaic (mentioned only) **Pennsylvania **Peralta Storage **Phillipsburg (mentioned only) **Pine Hill Park (mentioned only) **Pine Street **Pittsburgh **Poland (mentioned only) **Quebec (mentioned only) **Rome (mentioned only) **Route 4 **Route 12 **Russia (mentioned only) **Rutland **San Francisco (mentioned only) **Saudi Arabia (mentioned only) **Schenley Park **Seattle (mentioned only) **Soviet Union (mentioned only) **Space Needle (mentioned only) **Special Operations Tactical Training School **Sri Lanka (mentioned only) **Switzerland **Tacoma (mentioned only) **Times Square (mentioned only) **Tribeca (mentioned only) **Ungar Financial Building **United Kingdom (mentioned only) **United States of America **University Heights **Vermont **Vietnam (mentioned only) **Volaré **Wall Street **Washington, D.C. (mentioned only) **Waterfront Terrace Road **Wayne (mentioned only) **Weehawken **West Drive **West Side Highway (mentioned only) **West Virginia (mentioned only) **Wheeling (mentioned only) **White House (mentioned only) **World Trade Center *Organizations **7-Eleven **Allegheny County Parks Department **Allegheny-Lehigh Valley Medical Alliance **Amish **75th Army Rangers Battalion **Berlin University **Black Dogs **BMW **Bon Ton **Bridge and Tunnel Authority **Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms **Cadillac **Catholicism **Central Intelligence Agency **Coldplay **Columbia University **Consolidated Edison **Counter Terrorist Unit ***CTU Los Angeles ***CTU New York **Delta Force **Department of Defense **Department of the Treasury **Drug Enforcement Administration **Federal Bureau of Investigation **Federal Elections Commission **Fordham University **Foundation for a Greater Europe **General Aviation Electronics **Glock **Harvard University **Howard University **Internal Revenue Service **International Board of Currency Traders **Islam **Lakers **Latin Kings **Lexus **''Live Nude Girls'' **Massachusetts Institute of Technology **McDonald's **Methadone (mentioned only) **MI5 **MS-13 **MTV **Mujahideen **NATO **Nazareth Unitarian Church **NBC **NCAA **New Jersey Cable One **New Jersey State Police **New York Fire Department **New York Mets **New York Police Department **New York Port Authority **New York Society for Ethical Culture **New York Yankees **Newark Police Department **Ninth District Court **Palm Bank of the Cayman Islands **Pennsylvania State Police **Pittsburgh Pirates **PLO **Princeton University **Republican Guard **Rogan Pharmaceuticals **Saturn **Serbian News Network **Sikh **Smithsonian Institute **''Sojourners'' **Starbucks **Taliban **Theological News Service **Thirteen Gang **Tri-State Delivery **Ungar Financial **United States Customs Services **United States Marine Corps **United States Secret Service **University of Pittsburgh **UPS **Warriors of God **Weehawken Fire Department **WHDH *Objects **''Adhan'' **Advil **AK-47 **Amphetamine **Androne **Beretta M9 **Browning Hi-Power **C-4 **Cocaine (mentioned only) **Coffee **Communism (mentioned only) **Dollar **Euro **Ford Explorer **French language (mentioned only) **Gerber Guardian **Global positioning system **Heckler & Koch G36C **Heckler & Koch UMP **Heckler & Koch USP **Hummer **Hyperdrine **Imam **Juicy Fruit **Knight Armament **Lincoln Continental **M9 bayonet **M24 **''M**A**S**H'' **Methamphetamine (mentioned only) **Mosque **Nazism (mentioned only) **Personal digital assistant **Remington M870 **''Salat al-Janazah'' **Sarin (mentioned only) **Sikorsky S-76 **Spanish language (mentioned only) **Steroid **Tac Five **Uzi **Virilobil **Wall Street Bull **Zahhak *Events **9/11 (mentioned only) **Cold War (mentioned only) **Holocaust (mentioned only) **Hotel Los Angeles attack (mentioned only) **Operation Nightfall (mentioned only) **World War I (mentioned only) **World War II (mentioned only) Category:Fiction books